Meet the Coopers
by RachelHouse22
Summary: S/P and a little L/P One day Penny leaves. The next week, so does Sheldon. Thirteen years later, they come back. With a little not so little surprise. R&R please! So sorr for the confusion! Name change!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Hey…. Yeah. Another story. But, my FIRST BBT one… so, please be nice. **

**Mrs.… COOPER?!?! **

**Prologue**

LEONARD'S POV

I was getting ready for Halo night. I called Howard and asked him to pick up the Thai food, with Sheldon's special order. I was getting the game set up, and Sheldon's Spot when Penny came in. Well, she actually ran in.

"Hey Penny. What's up?" I asked.

"Hey, Hon. Where's Sheldon?" she asked, and her voice cracked at his name.

"He's in his room. You know how he is about his room, you'll have to wait."

"The heck I will. Sorry." she said and she hurried to his room.

I heard her open the door, and then Sheldon say, "Penny… You can't be in my roo-"

"Sheldon… I-" that's all I heard before she slammed the door.

"WHAT?!?!" I heard him shout and Penny said, "SHH!"

Then, Howard and Raj came in.

"Wassup?" Howard asked, and he sat down. In Sheldon's Spot, I guessed deliberately.

"Penny is in Sheldon's room, and he just shouted." I said.

"She probably called him 'Moonpie'." said Raj, and he sat down next to Howard.

"Yeah, that's probably it." I said, and then I noticed I was nervous. Penny ran out crying, and Sheldon slammed his door.

"I'll go talk to her." I said as I hurried out.

I knocked on her door.

"GO AWAY!!" she yelled through the door.

"It's me." I said a little sheepishly. I opened the door to find an empty living room.

"I'm in here." she said.

I went into her room, surprised to find her packing.

"Hey."

"Hey, wanna help me pack?" she asked, sniffling.

"Well, no, but ok." I walked over to her dresser and started handing her T-shirts. "Why are you leaving? If its Sheldon, I'll talk to him, I promise."

"No, well, yes, but no. It is Sheldon, but its not Sheldon, its more of.. Me. Its me. I just need to go, okay? I'm homesick, and my mom is… never mind." she said, and she sat down.

"Well, then I'll go with you. And I'll talk to Sheldon." I said, although I was still in the dark.

"No! I mean, no, my family is VERY private, and Sheldon didn't do anything bad, per se, but, still."

"Oh. Okay." I said and I got up and said, "Well, then, make sure to hug me before you go." And then I left.

TWO DAYS LATER

I had just woken up. I was eating cereal and watching some random news channel when Penny came in. She was crying and her suitcases in hand.

"Hey. You said to hug you before I left, so…" she trailed off and I stood. I went over to her and gave her a bear hug. She started to sob into my shoulder, and then Sheldon came out.

"Hello Penny. Going on vacation, I see?" Penny lifted her head and then shook her head.

"No, Sheldon. I'm moving. Permanently." she said, and I had to hold back from laughing; Sheldon's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Umm, Penny, I need to talk to you in my room. Please." his voice cracked.

I sat back down. They came back out fifteen minutes later, and Penny had obviously been crying again.

"Goodbye, Leonard. Goodbye, Moonpie." then, my girlfriend was gone.

THE NEXT WEEK

I was surprised. Sheldon Cooper? _Leaving_? Was that even possible? Well, I guess it is. I walked in on him booking airline tickets to Texas. _Well, at least he's going home_, I thought. At least he'd be crazy there.

"Hey Sheldon. What, what are you doing?" I asked, kinda nervous.

"I'm moving back home, what does it look like?" He sounded annoyed. My mind shouted at me: DANGER! DANGER!

"Well, why are you moving?" I asked, cautious.

"Because I want to, Leonard! Why else would I?" he sounded mad now.

Well, because I- Oh, never mind. Just, do whatever." I said.

"Good. Because I was going to anyway." he said as he walked away.

THREE DAYS LATER

I awoke to find Sheldon gone. All he left was a note saying:

_I'm leaving. Bye. ~ Sheldon Lee Cooper_

I don't know why I'm sad. I mean, its SHELDON for God's sake! But, maybe, just maybe, this has something to do with Penny… Nah! It couldn't be! Could it?

**So? Good, bad? Not worthy of existence? Tell me what you think! Review!**

**~ Sheldon and Penny FTW**


	2. Chapter 2: The surprise

**Sooo, here you go. A new chapter. Yippee! Oh, and BTW, I don't cuss, so Howard and Penny might seem OOC cos of that. Sorry!**

**Mrs. COOPER?!**

**Chapter 2: Thirteen Years Later**

LEONARD'S POV

_RRRinng! RRRinng! RRRinng! _

I answered the phone before it went to the voice message.

"Hello?" I asked, I was groggy, it was three in the morning.

"Leonard? It's me! Penny!"

"Oh my Penny! Hey, where are livin' now?" I asked that first off, I mean if she lived nearby, she wouldn't have called at three in the morning.

"Texas! And, I'm moving back! Great, huh?"

I was shocked. Moving back? _Here_? "Yeah… Yeah! That IS great! When you movin' back?" I was fully awake now, I mean, my girlfriend IS moving back. And after thirteen years, I had thought she had forgotten me! Even with all the letters and cards I sent her!

"In about three weeks. And, I have a HUGE surprise!" she sounded excited, and then she was talking to someone else.

"Go play with your sister! I'm busy, sweetie!"

"Who was that?"

"Oh, nothing! I have some family down in Texas, I'm visiting them. My niece is annoying." Then, in the background, I heard, "You know, I DO have feelings!"

I chuckled and said, "Well, can't wait for you to come back! Did you know that, get this, SHELDON, SHELDON COOPER, moved? Crazy!"

"Uh, sweetie, maybe you should stop teasing Sheldon like that. He doesn't like that."

"Huh?" Then, I was more shocked than I was when she said she moving back.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I was talking to someone else! Gotta go! Bye sweetie!" _Click_. Well, that was weird.

HOWARD'S POV

Dang. Bernadette and I had just been getting good, if you get my drift, and then the phone rings. Dang.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie! Be nice!" Bernadette said slapping me playfully on the arm, not that not playfully wouldn't hurt me, but I asked her to do that.

"Fine! Hello?" I asked in a more cheerful tone.

"Hey Howard." said a very, _very_ happy Leonard.

"Ok, so when's she movin' back?" I asked. This HAD to be about Penny. As if he couldn't connect the dots. Penny moved, then Sheldon. SHELDON. Yeah, Leonard my be smart, but he's REALLY dumb.

"Penny moving back in three weeks! I wanna throw her a welcome back party!"

Of course. All it's been since she moved is 'PennyPennyPennyPenny…" I practically HATE that name. Not the girl though.

"Fine. Here talk to Bernadette." I handed her the phone; they started talking immediately.

"I'm going to go get a… oh, forget it!" I said after five minutes if nonstop party talk. They wouldn't listen. But, hey. I heard them talking about a surprise that Penny's bringing. Cool. Wonder what it could be.

RAJ'S POV

I was watching TV when Leonard called.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Raj. Penny's coming back, we're throwing her a welcome home party! Are you and Max going to help?" Max, short for Maxine, is my new fiancé. Yeah, I know. You probably thought I couldn't talk to girls? Well, Max ended that fear. I asked her out, and I wasn't drunk! I was SO happy!

"Yeah, dude, we'll help. K, I gotta go, Max just walked in."

"Yeah, bye."

Max walked into the kitchen with an armful of groceries. "Hey, hon. Would you help me?" She set down the bags and went out to the car to get more, "Thanks!"

"OK." I said and pulled out the milk and put it into the fridge.

At dinner, I told her about Penny coming back.

"So, Penny left. And, a week later, Sheldon? Hon, I thi- No, I _know_ something's up." she said after I was done.

"Yeah, Howard and I kept tryin' to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. He said it's a coincidence, nothing's happening between them." I said.

"Well, someone needs to knock some sense in that boy." Wow, I thought, Max is beautiful. She was a light African American, and had a lot of spirit. She had straight, black hair, and deep brown eyes. She also had to wear glasses, but, hey? She can't see without 'em.

"Yeah. Well, he's throwing a welcome home party for her, and, he knows how well you cook…" I said, holding up my fork of spaghetti.

"Of, course I'll cook."

"Nice. I'll tell him tomorrow."

A WEEK LATER

LEONARD'S POV

"Okay… There. Two more weeks to go!" I said to myself. I marked down another day on the calendar, one more till Penny gets here!

I walked out to the kitchen to get some cereal, but, then I remembered it's Wednesday! I forgot Wednesday is omelet day. So, I was fixing myself an omelet, when Howard, Bernadette, and their son walked in. Jesse, a very tall boy for his age, had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses like his mother. (Yeah, I know. Howard and Bernadette got married!)

"Hey guys! Two more weeks!" I was very excited!

"Okay, Uncle Leonard. Kinda creepy." Jesse said. Jesse knew I wasn't his real uncle, but he started calling me that when I was three, and, it kinda… stuck.

"Okay. So, you guys want an omelet?" I asked them.

"Nope. We stopped at McDonalds. I got pancakes." Jesse said.

"Hey guys!" said Max and Raj as they walked through the door.

"Hey." we all said in unison.

A normal day.

A normal, _normal_ day.

This is going to a long two weeks.

_Penny, hurry!_

TWO WEEKS LATER

LEONARD'S POV

I woke and remembered.

TODAY PENNY COMES BACK!!!!!!

I jumped out of bed and took a three minute shower. Then, I got a breakfast shake ready and called Howard and Bernadette and Raj and Max. They took about fifteen minutes to get here.

"Sheesh! You took long enough!" I said when they all walked through the door. Yes, they made it here at the SAME TIME.

"Well, sorry. Bernadette had to do her make up!" said Howard.

"Humph. Sorry, I TRY to look beautiful!" Bernadette said.

"Guys, please! Penny's going to be here in about three hours! Okay, so, Max. I really don't care what you cook, as long as its good, k?" She nodded her head and went to the kitchen.

"Okay, Bernadette. I've balloons, streamers, etc. in Sheldon's old room. Jesse can help you. Howard and I are going to the airport to pick up Penny. We'll help till then. Okay, let's go!"

We worked for two straight hours. We hung streamers and blew up balloons, and I had to go to the store twice, Max ran out of milk and cheese for Jesse's Mac n' Cheese he wanted to fix for Penny. It's also his favorite dish.

So, Howard, Raj, and I were driving to the airport, Raj decided to come last minute, to pick up Penny. I was SO nervous. Would she look different? Would she act different? And, what was that surprise?

Well, we made it to the airport just before the plane landed. We were waiting for Penny, with Howard holding up the piece of notebook paper with the word 'PENNY WHITE' on it, when two kids got off the plane. One looked exactly like Penny, only her hair was short, and she was wearing a Green Lantern shirt. And the other looked kind of like Sheldon, only a girl, and her hair was long, and she was wearing a tank top that came a little low and shorts that came above her knee.

Then, I saw Penny. She was beautiful. She was wearing a green T-shirt and a skirt, and her blonde hair had a slight curl in it. Although she had just flown in from Texas, she was gorgeous.

When she got a little closer, we started to shout her name. She heard us and came over.

"Hey y'all! Oh! Sorry, I've lived in Texas for the last few weeks, got a little accent. Well, you ready for my surprise?" she asked, but not before I could hug her.

"Okay, Leonard. Let Penny breathe!" said Howard, and my burned up.

"Oh, yeah. What's your surprise?" I asked nervously.

"Ok, guys! C'mon!" she waved over to the kids we saw getting off before Penny, and,

"SHELDON?!?" I practically shouted.

"Yeah. Well, guys, your sign is wrong. I'm not Penny White anymore. I'm Penny Cooper. And, these are our kids. Guys, meet Samantha," the blonde girl looked up, "and Paige." Then the brunette looked up. The blonde, Samantha, WAS wearing a Green Lantern shirt with a red long sleeved under shirt. She had a messenger bag across her shoulder and had the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. Paige, the brunette, was a lot like Penny, wearing make up, not like Samantha, and was texting, and she had bright green eyes. Sheldon stood by Samantha, he was wearing a Superman shirt, with a green long sleeved under shirt, and had his messenger bag across his shoulder.

I guessed that I blacked out, because the next thing I remember is being in the car next to Penny and Paige.

**Hey. Like it? I know I sure do! I think that Leonard's reaction to Penny's surprise was pretty good, you think? Oh, and A/N IDK what Penny's last name is, so I chose White, after my favorite teacher, Suzanne White. Okay, I want to thank EACH AND EVERY ONE YOU who reviewed, and favorited, story alerted, and all that other stuff to this story! Thanks a lot! --hugs-- Okay, so review!!! =D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Story: Part One

**Hey! New chap. Whoopee! And, I also changed the name. Sorry for the confusion! **

**Meet the Coopers**

**Chapter Three: Surprises all around**

PENNY'S POV

Okay, so… Tell Leonard I'm moving back, check.

Buy airplane tickets, check.

Get Samantha to go on an airplane, hard, but check.

Help my family pack, check.

Get on plane on time, half check. (Samantha wanted to make sure it was safe.)

Tell Leonard, one quarter check.

By the time we got his apartment(its weird calling it _his_ apartment, and not _their _apartment.), Leonard had waken up. He didn't say a word, nothing. Zip, nada. I felt bad. I mean, didn't he get it? He waited for me. WAITED FOR ME. For 13 years! I've moved on, with…. Holy crap on a cracker, I've moved on with Sheldon! I mean, I love him, I really do, but, I just realized… I married, I broke Leonard's heart with his BEST FRIEND!

Wow I must be stupid.

"You're not stupid, mom. He is." said Paige, pointing at Leonard. I gaped at her, "No, mom, I did not just read your mind. You said it out loud."

Oh, great. Now, I'm saying my thoughts.

"Mother, you always say your thoughts." said Samantha.

I do?

"You always did." said Howard.

"Howard, shut up." I said, shrugging back into my seat.

STILL PENNY'S POV

We walked into the apartment and this happened:

SURPRISE!!!

Oh, and confetti. Confetti happened too.

"What the-" I said, throwing some confetti off my shoulder.

Then, I heard someone I thought I would never hear again: Bernadette!

"Dette!" I shrieked as I ran to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Penny!" she shouted. I released her from the hug and she stared at Samantha, Paige, and mostly Sheldon. "Why is he here? We thought it was only you." she said.

"Guys, I'll tell you if you tell me who this little boy and this woman are!" I said.

"I'm Maxine. I'm Raj's Fiancé." said the woman, and she shook my hand.

"And this is Jesse. My- _our_ son." said Dette, who was standing between Howard and Jesse.

"You and Howard? Dette! This is awesome!" I said and hugged her again, "And, he is cute!"

"Hey, how about a hug for Howie? I did half of the work." Howard said. I hugged him.

"Okay, okay! Tell me! Tell me! I hate being in the dark! Who are they?" Dette asked.

"Okay guys. You might wanna sit down for this."

13 YEARS EARLIER

"Happy Valentines Day." I muttered to Sheldon. We were sick, yes. So, neither of us could go with Leonard.

"Can you hand me that blanket?" he asked. His nose was stuffy and red, and he did NOT sound well.

I looked over to the side.

"What blanket?" I asked.

"The one you're wearing. I'm cold." he said.

"Sheldon! I'M wearing this one! No! I'm cold, too!" I said. He was impossible. So what, I made him sick? At least I'm suffering too!

"Well," he said, putting a hand on my forehead, "Your temperature is hot. Give."

I felt his forehead. "Sheldon, your forehead is hot too." He huffed and we went back to watching Star Trek: TNG. There was a marathon on. And Sheldon won in that stupid rock, paper, scissors, lizard, spock thing.

After a few days, I- no wait- Sheldon felt well enough to let me go home. I was packing up my stuff that I brought over: toothbrush, Pjs, extra clothes, etcetera. I was putting them in an Albertson's bag, and Sheldon came in.

Well, he did his knock thing he does.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Penny.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Penny.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNCOK

Penny.

Then, he just walked in.

"Penny?" he asked.

"Yes, Sheldon? You knocked, ah, nine times?" I asked, mocking him.

"Penny, I'm sorry I wouldn't let you leave." he said.

I stood there, mouth wide open. This was Sheldon, Sheldon Cooper! Apologizing!

"What? What did you say, Moonpie?" I asked him. He wasstill standing the same way he was when he walked in: hands behind back, head up, icy blue eyes shining. Reminds me of Spock on the new Star Trek movie. God, I love that movie.

And, not because Sheldon got it for me for Christmas.

And, I didn't even get him anything. And he knew that.

It was because the guy who played Spock was cute.

"First of all, don't call me Moonpie. And second, I'm sorry." He didn't even stutter at that word. Wow.

"Wow." I said.

"What?" he asked. He walked in a little further from the doorway, and I stepped back.

He was WAY to close.

"Um, nothing. I just… never heard you apologizing without hating every second of it." I said.

He got this weird look on his face, like he was thinking.

"Huh. I guess it's easier for me to say 'I'm sorry' around you then Leonard, Howard, and Raj." He walked out, hands still behind his back.

About a few minutes later, I walked out, bag in hand, and found Sheldon at his whiteboard. He was scribbling something in red, then put the red Expo marker down, and picked up and used a green one.

When I tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped halfway to the ceiling.

"Gosh, Penny!" he said, turning around from his multi-colored whiteboard.

"I was just going to tell you I'm leaving and - Hey! Is that- is that MY name?" I asked, finally getting a good look at the whiteboard.

"Yes, Penny. It says here, in Pink, for you, 'Penny White'." he said.

"Sheldon, why is MY name on your whiteboard?"

"I'm trying to figure out why I can apologize to you and not Leonard," he pointed to the blue name, "Howard," green, "and Raj," purple.

"Sheldon… Uh, its not… Uh! You, Sheldon Lee Cooper, are IMPOSSIBLE!" I said, laughing. I wrapped my arms around his torso and put my head on his chest.

"Penny…?" he trailed my name out long.

"Yes, Moonpie?"

"Why- what are you doing?"

"Sheldon. I am hugging you. Friends hug other friends."

"Penny," he pushed me off him, and looked me in the eye, "When did we become friends?"

God, that boy can so STUPID sometimes.

"Sheldon, you said Howard was an acquaintance, and said Raj wasn't your friend. You didn't say ANYTHING 'bout me! We're friends!" I pulled in for another hug.

He wouldn't let me hug him.

"But, Penny. I did not SAY you were my friend."

"Yes, you implied it."

"That is Not saying you're my friend, Penny." Impossible.

"Fine," I put my hands down, "Bye! Your NOT-FRIEND is leaving!"

"Goodbye." was all he said.

I came over two days after that, as I had to work the other day.

I walked in, and Sheldon was STILL at that whiteboard! This time, the equation was different, though. This time, I was the center of the equation. I was still pink, and Sheldon was still red. There a little circle with blue and black in it. The circle had the words: Leonard + Stephanie in it. Another circle had green and magenta in it: Howard + Bernadette. Another with purple and orange: Raj + Missy?

There were pieces of paper by each circle, including the one in the middle with pink and red.

For Leonard and Stephanie: together; make Leonard happy, make ME happy.

For Howard and Dette: already together, happy, not bothering me.

For Raj and Missy: happy(maybe), not good. Raj would be related to me. Missy was crossed then. He then put OP by Raj, I guessed it meant Other Person.

For the red and pink: happy, very, not bothering anybody, maybe Leonard.

He was sitting on the armrest of the chair where Raj usually sits, thinking.

He looked like he was thinking hard, and I didn't want to disturb him, but I had to ask.

"Sheldon?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" he asked, in the same position.

"Why- what is this equation?" I asked, more loud, and I walked over to him.

"Well, here is Leonard and Stephanie, Howard and Bernadette, and Raj with another person. I named her Olivia Parsons. For OP." I nodded.

"Well, Sheldon, why is my name and your name in the same circle?"

He stopped there. He stood, and didn't look at me, well, he did, but not in the eye, like he usually does.

"Uh… Well… Uh…" he stuttered.

"Sheldon, just spit it out! Why?" I put my hand on his arm, and he froze.

"Well, I… I figured out from my last, uh, equation, that we, uh, that I, kind of, uh, like you?"

My hand fell. I could tell my eyes were as large as plates and my face was red.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered, just like him. Then, he bent down and kissed me, kissed me!

It felt, good. Like a movie that was at its good point, or the big fall of a rollercoaster. I felt myself melt, and I sat on the chair. He was a REALLY good kisser! Way better than Leonard, or Kurt, or Stuart!

Then, as quick as it had started, it ended.

He pulled away, leaving me wanting more. He looked away, and went back to his whiteboard.

"Sheldon," I said. He looked over at me.

"Sheldon, you can't just.. You can't just kiss a girl, really well, and leave her begging for more! Giver her what she, and you, want!" I said, pulling him towards me.

He kissed me again. The feeling came back. The feeling I get when a guy and a girl have a romantic kiss in a movie, or just get to the top of huge drop on a roller coaster.

Then, we were making out. There was tongue, it was better than the roller coaster or the movie.

This, this was something I had never experienced before.

Yeah, I had made out with a lot of guys before, but, I never felt this. It was better, it was…

Meant to be.

That's it! Sheldon and I, we were MEANT TO BE! I was happy, so very happy.

I knew what I had to do. I slid off my jacket, and took off his shirt for him. He took his other shirt off, while I lead into his room.

A few days later, Leonard came back. Sheldon and I talked about what we would do when he did.

"Sheldon, I can't be with him anymore. I love you, I love you so much. Much more than Leonard." I told one night over pizza.

"I know, Penny. I love you, too. We'll have to wait, and let Leonard settle back in, and we'll tell him." was his response. I gave him a peck on the lips.

I looked at my watch, "Oh, God. I'm sorry, Moonpie, I have to go. Forgot my shift's tonight. Sorry, bye, love ya."

"Oh, yeah. Bye, I love you." he said, letting me go.

When Leonard came back, he suspected nothing. Nada, zip. Sheldon, as bad as he was keeping secrets, he actually didn't show on his face that he had a secret.

And, a big secret at that. I didn't really care that I cheated on Leonard, until he came back and thought everything was fine.

I could tell he loved me. We went on as usual, except that every time I looked at Sheldon, I looked at him lovingly, until Howard or Raj looked weirdly at me. I had much more fun there, Sheldon even played that weird card game he hated so much, because I played it. And, on Anything Can Happen Thursday, he actually was happy and let me bring over Monopoly and we watched Star Trek. Everyone was confused about why I chose that movie. I mean, they all told me any movie I want. Sex in the City, The Proposal, or any other chick flick.

I still chose Star Trek.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

I was at work. Dette was groaning about how she had just started her period, and she had really bad cramps. I laughed, and then, I caught a glimpse of the calendar. It was the 20th. I was late. I was nervous. I mean, really, really nervous.

On my way home, I picked up three pregnancy tests. I had to be sure.

They were all pluses. All of them little, pink pluses.

Then, I thought, _Crap! I'm gonna have to do a paternity test! _

Nope. Leonard had been really tired after the trip, Raj wanted to all the sights. Nothing from him.

But, something from Sheldon. Crap!

That's when I went over to their apartment, talked to Leonard, and told Sheldon.

I'm not like those other girls. I don't wait to tell the guy. I bet Leonard was really confused.

Well, this is how it happened:

I walked over to their apartment. I barged right in, and walked into Leonard. He was getting things ready for Thursday. They ordered pizza, and Halo was set up.

"Hey Penny. What's up?" he asked.

"Hey, Hon. Where's Sheldon?" I could feel my voice crack at his name.

"He's in his room. You know how he is about his room, you'll have to wait."

"The heck I will!" I said, and pushed pass Leonard, almost making him fall over, "Sorry!"

I walked right into Sheldon's room. He was just pulling his shirt on. (He had apparently taken a shower.)

"Penny… You can't be in my roo-" he started to say, but I interrupted him.

"Sheldon… I-" I looked out the door, and then slammed it shut. No Leonard.

"Go on Penny." he said, patiently waiting.

"I'm… Pregnant." He fell onto his bed, rumpling the sheets.

It took him about two minutes to fully register what I said.

Then, he shouted, "WHAT?!?!"

"SHHH! You want Leonard to hear?" I said the last part as quietly as I could.

He took some deep breaths before speaking again, "Are you sure…?"

"Sheldon, Leonard and I haven't done… _that_ since he came back. He's been tired. Its only been you and me. Now we're going to have to tell him!"

"No, no we don't!" he said, standing up, "You see, my mother would kill me if I didn't tell her. And so would MeeMaw and Missy and Kevin, my brother. But, mostly MeeMaw and Mother. We can… escape to them! We don't have to tell Howard, Raj, or Leonard!"

"But Sheldon, your mother, MeeMaw, sister, and maybe brother, live in TEXAS!" I said. Was he crazy?

"Yes, I know. That's why I said escape, Penny." he was pacing now, apparently thinking.

"Okay. Never tell Leonard, move to Texas, and happily ever after?" I asked.

He nodded, "Mostly. We'll have to think of a good story first. And, we'll leave at different times. That way, he'll never suspect. Not like he'd suspect anyway. Well, we'll say your mother is sick. That's it. Sickness. And, you have to leave to help."

He sat down on his bed, and I sat by him, "Sheldon, why would you leave?"

"Hmmm, why would I? Maybe I'll just leave, I don't need a reason. Leonard d can't stop me."

"What? How can he not stop you?" I asked.

"Well, there's several reasons. One is I'm stronger than him. Another is I'm taller than him. Another is-"

I interrupted him, "Why does being taller help?"

"I could intimate him. So, here's a plan. You run out crying, and go pack. Okay?"

"Fine," I said, "but, Sheldon? Why are you helping? I thought you wouldn't want to see me at all!"

"Because, as I have said, I love you. This is my kid as well as yours. I want to help." He kissed me on the lips, it was short and sweet. Just the way I liked it from him.

"Okay. So, I have to run out crying?" I asked, already my eyes were watering.

Yeah, I'm a good actress. I just choke when I have an audition. Stupid nerves.

"Yes, but before you go," he kissed me again. Longer this time, but still sweet.

"Okay. Bye." I waved, and slipped out the door. I started crying for real, only because I was breaking Leonard's heart. I hurried out of there, pushing past Leonard and Howard. Raj was already sitting.

I heard Leonard say, "I'll talk to her."

I ran into my room and pulled my suitcase from underneath my bed. It was just my Hello Kitty suitcase, but it was good enough. I started throwing in T-shirts and my Pj shorts.

Leonard walked into my room cautiously.

"Hey." was all he said.

"Hey, wanna help me pack?" I asked. I sniffled, just for good measure.

"Well, no, but ok." he walked over and started handing me more T-shirts, "Why are you leaving? If its Sheldon, I'll talk to him, I promise."

"No, well, yes, but no. It is Sheldon, but its not Sheldon, its more of.. Me. Its me. I just need to go, okay? I'm homesick, and my mom is… never mind." I said. I thought I was doing pretty good.

"Well, then I'll go with you. And I'll talk to Sheldon." he said. Awww, I thought. He cares.

"No! I mean, no, my family is VERY private, and Sheldon didn't do anything bad, per se, but, still." Good save, Penny! I thought.

"Oh. Okay." he got up to leave and then said, "Well, then, make sure to hug me before you go." And then my current boyfriend left.

Those two days I was getting ready to leave, Sheldon snuck into my apartment.

I know, right? It was like Romeo and Juliet, minus the dying part.

Then, came the hard part. The day to leave. The day to tell Leonard goodbye forever. I was already tearing up when I walked in with my suitcases.

"Hey. You said to hug you before I left, so…" I trailed off. He came over and hugged me. I sobbed in his shoulder. I was NEVER going to see him again!

"Hello Penny. Going on vacation, I see?" Sheldon said as he walked out, in his Pjs. I shook my head.

Now, you would think that he knew nothing about my leaving, or escaping, as Sheldon called it, but, of course he did. We rehearsed this.

"No, Sheldon. I'm moving. Permanently." His eyes bugged out of his head.

We rehearsed that too.

"Umm, Penny, I need to talk to you in my room. Please." his voice cracked. Also rehearsed. We would go into his room, and, maybe talk, maybe kiss, and then fifteen minutes later, I would leave, crying again.

And, so I did. Leonard was sitting down again, watching the news.

I walked out and said, "Goodbye, Leonard. Goodbye, Moonpie." Then, I walked out.

To never see Leonard again.

I went to my car after handing in my keys to the front desk. I drove to the nearest Motel 6. Sheldon would meet me there in three days. I checked into the room and sat on the bed.

This is going to be a long three days.

Three days later, Sheldon finally came. He said Leonard didn't ask or try to stop him.

Now, we have to get to the plane on time. No more depending on Leonard to deal with Sheldon, its all me now. Great.

Well, we got to our plane all right, and Sheldon wasn't scared at all.

Although he did grab my arm the whole way.

We made it to Texas in a day. Sheldon had already called his mother, she was there to pick us up. She hugged 'Shelly' and then she turned to me.

"Oh, sweetie. Shelly here told me all about it. Come here." she engulfed me in a hug. Then, we made our way to her car.

**Okay, this is probably a lot more than I should've wrote, but I was on a roll, huh? I promise to update soon. I think I'll update maybe every other Monday. So, please review! **


End file.
